The Girl in Her
by krazykoreangurl
Summary: At one point in time, he looked down on her; that is, Kira Izuru. Matsumoto Rangiku, once a slut in his eyes, was now a woman. Who would it be that could tame her to bring out the girl in her?  vague mention of GinXRan; not KiraXRan


**A/N:** Just my view on the differences btwn. Rangiku and Hinamori told by Kira.(: (Of course, this short ficlet is meant to be kinda overexaggerated on both characters - so no flames please.) I guess you can kinda think of this fic either as a onesided KiraXHina or onesided KiraXRan(but it wasn't written for either of those pairings) There is mention of GinXRan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

Kira always wondered how on earth he had been able to put up with Rangiku's actions. She was the opposite of what he considered proper. He liked being around girls that were innocent and childish – girls like Hinamori. Rangiku was flirtatious. She was sexy. She was seductive. She was arrogant.

When he had been promoted to lieutenant, he had only one thought in mind. He wanted to reveal Rangiku's dark side to everyone – he wanted to prove that she was not all that.

But he was proved wrong before he could even make his move.

His first mission as Gin's lieutenant had been to go out with a patrol team and take care of some high-level hollows that had been reported on attacking District 64 in North Rukongai: The North Alley of Wandering Spirits.

However, when he and his 3 man squad arrived on the scene, the area was devastated and there were far too many hollows to deal with.

He cursed his luck. His men were too tired to deal with anything of this caliber and that's when he realized that he just might die.

And now he was scared senseless.

But then, he had a change of luck.

"Roar, Haineko!"

His eyes had widened at the sight before him.

Rangiku had stood in front of him, her beautiful blue eyes shining in the bright sunlight. Her hair flung out in front of her, like she was some sort of Amazon warrior. Her facial expression was determined as she held her sword out in front of her, her shikai released. Her men surrounded her, and all eyes fell onto the beautiful woman as her ash surrounded them protectively, killing all the hollows in a quick second.

She brought her blue eyes down to him, and he was struck with terror for a moment, before she smiled gently at him.

And with that, his heart had leapt, threatening to jump out of his rib cage.

He was stricken with so many confusing emotions.

Was it love?

Was it… beauty that shocked his heart?

Was it… her eyes with such a warm that warmed his heart?

That's when he realized that when he stripped Matsumoto Rangiku of her assets and her provocative clothing and looked underneath….

She was not a weak, powerless beauty. She was a roaring tide that loomed above you, then that crashed onto shore, waking you up from your powerless wake. She was the moon that hung gracefully in the sky that everyone reached for, but could not touch. She was the sun that could reach you in the darkest shadows. She was the gentlest of winds that caressed you in solitude.

"Are you okay, Kira?"

She smiled at him, reaching her hand out to him.

That's when he realized that Matsumoto Rangiku was a woman. That was how she enticed so many men to come to her. She was not a slut that slept with every man that came to her, but instead, she was flirtatious, always careful to put up a certain distance between her and everyone else. She was not sexy and seductive – she was forthcoming and blunt. She was not arrogant – she knew what she had and put it forth, a strut to her step.

Yes, she was truly a woman.

He realized that Hinamori was indeed the type of girl he'd rather go to as a lover. Indeed, she was a _girl_, not a woman. It was the subtleties that lied in both personalities. Hinamori was a shy girl that made men think twice about approaching her. Hinamori was (very) modest in both manner of speech and how she took her approach with men, putting a strict brick wall between her and the opposite sex. She was innocent, shy, and clueless to the world she would soon enter once she became a woman. She was nice, polite, and charismatic, though charismatic in a far different manner than Rangiku.

Then Kira also made another realization.

Maybe it was because Hinamori was a girl to his eyes that he would go to her.

It was because that Matsumoto Rangiku was like fire that many men got burned for going after something that could not be tamed.

But soon, as time went on, he'd realize that there was one man that could tame that fire and bring out the _girl_ in her.

And his name was Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

Fin.

Reviews are welcomed, flames are not. ^^


End file.
